Insomnia!
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: How could this be happening to them? Why was this happening to them?  They were good people. They'd tried everything; this was their last hope. Puckleberry! Mild use of vulger langauge.


A/n: Yeah...so this idea came to me and it wouldn't get out of my head! I'm sorry if there ooc or if its an over used idea! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: don't be stoooopid!

3 3 3

Noah Puckerman lay awake for the third night this week. He had the overwhelming need to sleep but having the annoying inability to do so. He let out the hundredth sigh since he and Rachel had went to bed. The wheels of his brain just kept churning, and he just wished they would stop. Just like they had in high school; just stop.

He rolled over on his side gently, hoping not to wake up his sleeping wife and that maybe a change of position would help him doze off. He scrunched his eyes shut as the moonlight shone through the white laced curtains that Rachel just had to get; it went oh so perfectly with the room. Yeah but it did shit all for the purpose it was supposed to serve...blocking out light.

The scent of freshly painted walls floated into the room. Puck ran his hand restlessly over his face, groaning lightly. Rachel had insisted it was far too early to start painting the nursery. She also reputed that canary yellow just wasn't the right colour for their baby's nursery; it would cause her to look pasty.

He let out another resounding sigh before rolling back to his previous position, turning his concentration back to the ceiling. _How_ could this be happening to them? _Why_ was this happening to them? They were good people. They'd tried everything; this was their last hope, IVF was their last shot. He had even considered turning to Christianity; maybe that's what was wrong, they followed the wrong religion. Quinn was a devoted Christian and she had two healthy baby girls; _three healthy baby girls._

He glanced to his left when he felt a delicate hand rest on his chest. He met the red, puffy eyes of his wife. He had thought she was asleep, _apparently not_. He lifted her small hand to his lips, keeping his eyes on hers as he placed a soft kiss on her wedding and engagement ring. And that's when Noah finally broke, his body shook from sobs, he gripped his wife's hand tighter and tears poured down his cheeks before he could even stop them.

Rachel wrapped an arm around his neck, pushing her forehead against his, and wiped his tears with her other hand. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight, begging the tears not to come. Her eyes were already burning and puffy; if another hot tear escaped her eyes she wouldn't be able to open her eyes in the morning.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so so sorry Rach," he sobbed out over and over again, "It's all my fault, please Rach, please don't hate me," he repeated, causing Rachel's heart to break a little more.

" Baby," Rachel soothed, both flinching at the word choice, "Noah look at me," she begged, "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's no ones fault," she murmured as Puck's tear filled eyes landed on her.

"I wish it was, so I could go beat the fucking shit out of them" he huffed "Anything to get rid of this feeling inside of me Rachel, it hurts so bad. It's like a heavy weight pushing down on my chest, and I just can't breathe. Christ Rachel, I haven't felt this way since..." he trailed off, not wanting to remind Rachel that he already had a baby girl out there. _Would she still be a baby?_

"Since Beth?" she tried, smiling meekly in his direction. Her smile said _I understand_, but her eyes said _yet another thing Quinn has over me_. _High school never ends_.

Puck slowly leaned in, slowly tracing Rachel's lips with his. Rachel responded eagerly, pulling at his hair, searching for solace in his kiss. His hands ran down her curves, griPping around her waist as he rolled over onto his back with Rachel perched on top of him. He sucked gently on her bottom lip as his hands travelled up the smooth skin over thighs and under her purple chiffon nightdress, his thumb and forefinger playing with the lace of her underwear. It wasn't hot and hasty like it usually was; no, this time it was slow and gentle, romantic and smooth, comforting and needy.

"I love you so damn much Rachel Puckerman," he gasped through uneven breathes as Rachel began to kiss her way down his chest.

"I love you too baby," she groaned out against his chest. _Baby. _The word still stung.

3 3 3

_R_**ev**ie_w_?


End file.
